There's something I must say
by Turtleswithmasks
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been friends for ages, but is that about to change? Alfred sure thinks so, as soon as he can muster up the confidence to tell Arthur. The only obstacle lying in his way is his want to not destroy the friendship they've had for years, would Arthur accept him or turn him flat down? (usuk, to be fluff, not sure if other pairings will be present yet)
1. Chapter 1

(( So this is a little dribble drabble I started to write for a friend and plan to continue to the end, it's nothing too special and it's not that great but I could use a little feedback to make it better? characters don't belong to me and all that, and they're not countries and such ))

Alfred turned to hear an atrocious yet graceful yell...in fact everyone in the ice rink looked to see what the commotion was all about. With a little giggle he skated right over awkwardly ,somehow staying afloat while managing to offer his hand to the fallen Brit.

Feeling humiliated for falling first, the elder of the two shook his head and tried to get himself back up onto the ice. Arthur shakily clawed at the ground and tried to pull himself up, but to no avail. With his sore and cold bottom he grabbed the American's hand, feeling quite defeated. "Stop smiling, you bloody idiot..." he grumbled, and with a huff he briskly broke away again, gliding along the ice with ease.

With a kind smile and a sigh, Alfred followed after his counterpart. They hadn't made any bets, and for the record, Arthur had more experience. This was actually Alfred's first time ice skating.

Arthur grumbled to himself, feeling mortified. He was the one that was supposed to do well! Sure he had taken a few classes but this was the other's first time, and he hadn't fallen once yet! Arthur crossed his arms, slowly skating to the outer wall, he rested his arms on the short wall and looked out at the couples, friends, and families having fun with each other.

Alfred was very far behind, and decided to try going a little faster.

Oh boy was that a monumental mistake.

He promptly lost his balance on the ice, the blond's arms flailing around in circles as he tried to stay on his feet. After a few minutes of just swaying back and forth he regained his lost balance and made for the nearest wall, slowly skating along it for support until he got to his disgruntled friend.

"Hey Artie~ You're so mean, you left me all the way at the other end of the rink!" he whined, sticking his tongue out at the other. "Y'know I almost fell like a gazillion times back there, weren't you suppose to show me the ropes? Besides, y'know one foot in front of the other?" He grinned and leaned against the wall with Arthur.

"Well you're doing one hell of a job by yourself, Al!" Arthur lashed out angrily," Leave me alone..."

Alfred flinched as the other snapped at him, "Art you're way better than me dude! I mean you just skated all the way over here all fancy and smooth while I flailed about on the ice and had to skate along the wall. The only reason I haven't fallen is because you were with me...although I may have fallen once~" Smiling his usual dorky smile, a small tint of pink bloomed on his cheeks.

"Once...? but I was watching you the entire time you twat! I never saw you fall once." His eyebrows knitted together confused at what his friend was spouting, sure that it was some kind of gibberish.

"Oh, you know," with a silly grin he clumsily skated off along the wall, disappointed but yet at the same time thankful that his little line had gone unnoticed He scowled and sighed looking down at the ice scratched up from all the skaters.

Alfred had had feelings for Arthur for quiet some time...but he was afraid of losing the other's companionship if he didn't return the same feelings. Out of all of his friends(which, of course, he had a ton of,) he had the most fun with the grouchy Brit! He'd never tell anyone that though. He also felt some sort of a...fuzzy uplifting feeling when he was with Arthur, so long as they weren't fighting. It was something he hadn't felt before, and he wasn't sure if it was just he felt really tight with him as a friend or, well, maybe something more?

Chewing on his lip he kicked at the ground, unconsciously while in thought, leading to a rather hard fall to the ground on his back. "Ow! fu-" he sat up rubbing the back of his head. Damn that hurt a lot! Reaching up he grabbed the top of the wall and pulled himself up as his worried friend skated over.

"Al! I'm sorry, you're not terribly hurt are you? Blimey, that probably hurt a lot didn't it? That was a lot worse than my fall I..." Arthur frowned looking over his friend while wearing a frightful and worried expression.

"It's nothing, all good~" Alfred gave a reassuring chuckle, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder, and in an instant he opened his mouth to voice his feelings...but it wouldn't come out. Closing his mouth, his cheeks began to get a little rosy.

"Hey Arthur I need to tell you something..." he adverted his eyes, a bit hesitant . "I...I don't really want to ice skate anymore, my body is kinda sore from that fall dude. How about we go grab a bite to eat? I'm starved."

Arthur was still worried about his friend, "But you just said you were fine git!" He growled and sighed, "Fine, it's always food with you though. We can go on one condition, we're not going to McDonalds, alright?" Looping arms with Alfred he led him over to the exit and sat down, unlacing his skates fast with his nimble fingers.

Alfred sat down right next to Arthur and practically tore through the laces, unlacing them with force with his slightly chubbier fingers. "Oh c'mon Artie, you know you love McDonald's! Even if you won't admit it to me~" he elbowed his friend and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, pulling the Brit's chain.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Arthur groused, slipping on his loafers. He then turned in his and Alfred's skates, holding himself high and dignified. "All it is, is globs of grease. I only ever eat that stuff because it makes you happy..." he scowled, trying to make up an excuse.

"Really? Cause you normally look like you're enjoying the food anyway Art." Alfred continued to give Arthur a smug look, while pulling his sneakers on and tying them up. "How about, if you're too stubborn to admit you like MickyD's, we go to...that one new bakery down the street?"

"...Sure. That sounds a hell of a lot better. I've heard they have the absolutely best cinnamon rolls around." Arthur smiled slightly, as they walked out of the skating center.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so cold this time of yearrr!" Alfred rubbed his hands together and blew on them, trying to warm them up then stuck them in his pockets. He then let out a long breath, watching the big plume of white exit his mouth.

"It is," Arthur shivered and finished buttoning his pea coat then pulled his scarf up to his nose, "It would probably snow if we had rain but you know how it never rains here when it's cold." He fiddled with his fingers, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah...but that would be fun, it should be a rule of mother nature or something y'know?! Like it can't be below freezing unless there's snow. Cause this just sucks." Alfred rubbed his nose, his face already becoming a bit rosy from the cold.

Arthur chuckled, "But mother nature doesn't have any laws regarding what can happen, it just happens." A smug look on his face, the older of the two, "You always come up with the most obscene ideas, I swear."

"Yes you swear quiet a lot for being a self-proclaimed gentlemen," he jeered with a mischievous smile, poking his counterpart's cheek playfully.

Smacking his friend up the side of the head Arthur huffed, he was a gentleman but at the same time he could cuss like a sailor with his horrible temper. "It's a figure of speech you dolt," he sped up his pace so he could open the door, trying to save some gentlemanly pride. "After you _dear_"

Alfred held his head, it was a little like salt on the wound combined with the fall damage he had acquired Even then he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh thank you sir, I don't know what I might have done if _you_ hadn't opened that door for me." He voiced in a shrill mock of a women's voice, walking through the door.

Arthur grumbled, "Its just a nice gesture idiot..." He stepped in after the American, glancing around at the decor. Plain and simple, white washed walls, salmon tables with wood trim, brown tiles surrounded with a darker shade to made a path to the counter. While the sweet fragrance of warm baked goods wafted in.

Alfred waltzed right up to the counter looking around for the menu, which there was a nice stack on the counter. Snatching one up he rushed over to the Brit, "Hey Art should we get one of the cinnamon rolls? You said you heard they tasted good right? We could split one if you want." He grinned, it'd be like we were on a date! the american thought happily.

"Well they're probably just normal sized, I could go with my own Alfred. Unless you're going to be the one paying...?" Raising his eyebrow at Alfred, when they went out to eat he was for the most part stuck with the bill, he was the one with more money but he wasn't exactly made out of it.

Alfred thought about it for a moment, "Nah I'll just have my own with a cup of Jo~" He slapped his hand down on the little bell, a loud *ding* pronounced itself throughout the bakery.

A young woman with her long blond hair in ponytails working in the kitchen wiped her flour covered hands on their apron and walked over a spot of flour on her nose, "yes would you like?" She said with a strained smile.

Alfred was going to order for the two of them, but he looked up into her green eyes. He was mesmerized they almost looked like Arthur's beautiful green eyes, yet they seemed a little dull. A small blush flowered his cheeks, "uh well...um-"

"-Yes we would like two of your cinnamon rolls with a cup of coffee and Earl Grey tea thank you." Arthur cut Alfred right off, seeing him bumble like an idiot in front of the women. It infuriated him to see the other do that in front of a woman, but he didn't know what this strange feeling was. He just didn't want to look stupid because of his companion, yeah that was it.

She pushed up her glasses and wrote down the order, then entered it into the register. "That will be twelve dollars please," she handed the paper to one of her co-workers and waited patiently for the payment.

Alfred patted his jacket pocket's then his front and back jean pockets, and shrugged. "Sorry Art could you pay for it I left my wallet in my other pants." He grinned guiltily and scratched the back of his neck, "I'll pay you back soon, promise."

"Yeah sure Alfred," Arthur groaned and pulled twelve dollars out of his wallet, handing it to the girl. Then placed it back into his jacket, "Al...you do this nearly every time, I had the money this time but I don't always." He frowned, his eyebrows pushing together, annoyed at how Alfred always did this!

"Sorry dude, It's not my fault i'm so forgetful. But listen here I'll totally make it up to you maybe later or tomorrow, okay? For now go find us a spot, pick wherever you want." Alfred waved Arthur off from the counter while he waited.

"I'll just add twelve dollars to your half of the rent next time or something..." Arthur hesitantly left, looking back every few seconds to see if the girl was back and talking to Alfred. The Brit in no way knew why he did this but it just felt like he should, but then set his attention to the task at hand. Browsing the sitting arrangement he picked a table that was set for two by the large window at the front. The gentleman took his coat and scarf hanging them neatly over the back of the chair. Then taking his seat he rested his chin his palms, glancing off to the back.

Alfred waited a good eight minutes and was handed a tray by an older gentleman, with ginormous cinnamon rolls. He took the tray and made his way to their table. But Damn those cinnamon rolls were huge, about six by six inches large, no wonder it had been so expensive.

Arthur stared at the monstrous rolls, feeling almost a little sick to his stomach. Maybe he should have shared one with Alfred. "Those are...disgustingly large," taking a fork from the tray taking the plate and cup from the tray and setting it before himself. "Do you want whatever I can't finish?"

Alfred slipped into his seat and begun to wolf down his pastry right away, taking a sip of his black coffee. "Ohm 'eah shoure," he mumbled with his mouth full of cinnamon roll. Not being the cleanest eater he naturally had cream cheese frosting and cinnamon filling around his mouth, even a little dollop on his nose.

With a sigh he smiled picking up a napkin, getting up slightly and reached over whipping the little bit of frosting off the other's nose. "Al try to be a little more careful, this stuff is very messy," with a chuckle the Brit wiped up whatever food had gotten on Alfred's face that wasn't directly around his mouth, then handed the napkin to him.

Blushing almost to his hairline, Alfred snatched up the napkin and wiped up his face. "Thanks /mother/ I can clean myself up Arthur...gosh," with a pout he shoved down more of the immense desert. The motion had made his heart race, but it was still embarrassing in a public place no less.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Oh happy to help my dear." He took a creamer and a packet of sugar from the center piece and poured them into his tea, stirring, then taking a sip. Thus came time for him to have battle with the monster of a pastry. Picking up his fork he took as small a piece as he could, trying to stick in his mouth without getting anything around his mouth. Unfortunately even with his caution, runny hot cream cheese frosting is a messy eat for anyone. Within a few minutes he was licking it from his lips as it dribbled down his chin and dripped onto his pants. "Oh bother..." Arthur grumbled, dabbing his pants with a napkin.

Alfred saw this as his chance to redeem himself and reached other the counter to wipe up the mess on Arthur's face, glad to get rid of the hot mess for dignities reasons. "See it's not just me Arthur~!" he smiled sat back down after helping the other.

"It's just so messy! Don't blame me," the Brit argued, his rosy cheeks announcing his embarrassment. "I'm a grown man Alfred I don't need any help cleaning myself up," with that he wiped his face over a second time to make sure it was clean besides the stickiness He pushed his plate over to Alfred's side of the table, still a little less of a cinnamon roll on it then drank some tea to avoid talking for just that much longer.

The American happily grabbed up the other's plate and started to feast on the left overs, quick to finish it then took a long swig of his coffee washing down the sweet treat; and with a smack of his lips and a small burp he was done, and full for that matter. "That was delicious we should come here more often!" He grinned and took their dishes to a bin and threw away they're large pile of dirty napkins.

Arthur nodded pulling his scarf and coat back on, "Okay okay sure, but we should be going. It will be getting dark out soon, it's already five forty..." Trailing off the Brit looked out the window, as the first few flakes of snow fell from the sky.

"Hey would you look at that! It's actually snowing, that's so awesome. Well shall we go Art?" With a big smile he opened the door, a cold breeze shattered the sweet warm feel.

With a shiver the Brit shuffled slowly out into the cold, "Let's just get to the bus stop and home okay?" He grumbled rubbing his arms, damn this horrible cold and the snow.

Alfred followed after Arthur, "Y'know it's days like this when it sounds like to cuddle with someone you like in front of the fire or something." He inched a little closer to his counterpart as they walked, closing his eyes tightly before trying something that could very likely get him kicked out of their apartment for the went for it grabbing Arthur's hand, expecting a slap, a witty comment, or for the other to run away.

Arthur came to a complete stop, from the other's grip on his hand. "A-Alfred...?" Biting his lip, he dared to look up into the sapphire spheres.

Alfred taking Arthur by both of his hands he led him to the side of the sidewalk, out of the way. "I-I have something I need to tell you Arthur..." Letting out a breath and taking another steady one he adverted his eyes. "I've sort of had romantic feelings for you...for a while now," he took one more breath and held it, he was so nervous his hands were shaking.

Arthur's eyes widened, as he gawked at the other. Complete shock taking over the other, blushing to his hairline. "I-I don't know what to say...I uh..." he blinked and looked up at Alfred then at the ground then back up. "Really...? I could um give it a try?" He chewed on his lip nervously, not exactly sure what to do during a confession. His heart was a flutter, and he felt a little light headed. Was this feeling love? Or just confusion? He couldn't really tell but maybe a relationship with Alfred wouldn't be so bad?

Alfred let out the breath he was holding, relieved so much by the answer. "Okay..." a silly smile found it's way onto his lips, giving the Brit's hands a squeeze. "Well um shall we be off?"

Arthur nodded, a soft but awkward smile clumsily fell upon his face. "Let's," giving a small squeeze back they walked off to their bus stop, eventually to arrive to the warm comfort of their apartment.

((the little bakery was actually based off a little one we have here in my town, they serve huge ass cinnamon rolls ))


End file.
